A Night Alone
by LeviathanReaper
Summary: Artermis and Wally do what...?
1. Chapter 1

**A Night Alone**

After a fully packed afternoon of combat training Wally walked to his room in the cave and went to his bed where he stripped of his shoes and lied down for a while before he decided to make his way back to Central City. The Blonde Bombshell Artermis came across his mind.

'God, that girl is annoying always bickering away with me about a load of rubbish that isn't even my fault! What the hell? She's scuffing down my snacks again, urr!  
Whenever I ask her "Why are you eating my snacks?" her excuse is always "Oops my bad Baywatch!"

Goddamnit! She's now deliberately annoying me; it's as if this devious goddess has nothing better to other then annoys me.

Oddly enough everything I despise of her is what I find appealing... weird right?  
Artermis's hair always annoys me! It somehow always ends up hitting me in the face yet I want to run my fingers through the blonde luscious straight hair. What especially annoys me about Artermis is the way she looked in Bialya when I encountered her for the first time once again. When I saw her lie there unconscious I felt drawn to her, I felt compelled by her beauty and the way she carried herself... just left me there speechless; she doesn't need a man to protect her, she can do it herself. Now that's what I like in a woman! I hate damsel in distress, they're just pathetic and winey.'

Wally's hunger caught up with him and he decided to leave his room and find a snack hopefully Artermis has not eaten all of them, "how does she stay so thin?" he said out loud.

"Who does?" a voice came from behind Wally, Wally spun around to see to see Artermis behind him "Those Hollywood actresses" responded Wally.

"They starve themselves that might be why genius"

Wally noticed the lack of clothes Artermis wore: she wore a simple nightgown. He was tempted to make fun of her yet she looked intoxicating and failed to come up with an insult instead he just stared at her and imagined all the dirty things he wants do to her in that gown. Wally repressed those despicable thought and asked "How come you're not going home?"

Artermis shrugged "Mum is at the hospital and she doesn't want me to see her in her current condition so I unfortunately have to stay here, although it is not that bad as I shall be here by myself for a couple of hours since Conner and Megan have gone out together. So I shall be in complete solitude confined to my own thoughts."

Artermis and Wally started to walk toward the kitchen where Wally pulled out nachos and Artermis grabbed a glass of water. Wally started to stuff his face with nachos when Artermis asked out of curiously "So Wall-Man when shall you departure from the cave?"  
Wally looked towards Artermis and swallowed the nachos he just shoved into his mouth "Soon, unless you are not in the mood for solitude and I shall stay a couple of hours with you...?"

Artermis gave him a weird look as if she believed he was deliberately being annoying "I don't mind Wally leave whenever you fancy" she then turned on the telly and took a seat on the sofa; Wally joined her after a couple of seconds.

After an hour of watching endless minutes of house Wally turnt his head and looked over at Artermis her eyes where shut and she was bewitching to Wally he has this sudden urge to grab her and kiss the living day light out of her, while Wally was pondering on the thought Artermis eyes fluttered open, where she looked towards Wally and grabbed him.

Artermis has had enough of Wally, he maybe super fast but he was super slow when it came to expressing his feeling towards her, Artermis was very much aware that her fancied her as Megan had spilled the beans the week before which left Artermis looking for the golden moment to kiss him without the others around as they has continuously bothered her with a load of questions about her feelings towards Wally.

Artermis pulled Wally towards her and he looked genially unsure yet his eyes and body language showed that he wanted this very much. Artermis stained her lips on his and they both started to kiss each other passionately.

Wally ran his tongue along Artermis's lips seeking entry, she opened her mouth and their tongues intertwined before retreating and he continuously repeated this action which persuaded Artermis to trace her tongue into his mouth feeling the unbelievable sensuality of him sucking on it. Artermis moaned.

Wally just loved hearing her moan; blimey she is a sexy beast. He needed to feel more of her, so Wally pulled Artermis towards and pressed her chest against his.

Wally ran his hands up and down Artermis's body and left one hand on her low back holding her close and another in her hair.  
Suddenly the door opened:

…. _B01 Robin…_

Artermis quickly untangled herself from Wally and swiftly left the room, leaving Wally alone on the sofa watching Artermis leave. He was tempted to follow her and throw her again the wall and continue to passionally snog however Robin entered the room causing Wally to delete this idea from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

**CHAPTER 2**

Wally returned to Central City and speeded home, Artermis consumed his thoughts. The way she fitted perfectly against him like a jigsaw puzzle or they way her soft lips felt against his, Artermis tasted like lemon mint which was odd but he presumed that it was the tooth paste that she used. Wally was tempted to return back to the cave and take her they way that he had been imaging for the past half hour, Goddamnit why did Robin have to come and ruin the moment, Wally's dreams were starting to surface yet it seemed that they weren't meant to be.  
Wally was already late home, so maybe returning back to the cave wouldn't be the best idea at this given moment however Wally also needed time to think about how he want to approach this whole situation between him and Artermis.

Finally Wally reached his house it was 2:31 AM, he opened the door to see the empty halls and everything was pitched black: no surprise there given the time. All of a sudden Wally stomach growled he was craving everything as always so he decided to raid the fridge finally Wally was able to remove one of the cravings he had.  
After Wally stuffed his face with a lot of food, he made his way to brush his teeth and went to bed.

4:53AM

Wally awoken by a genital knocking sound on his window, unwillingly Wally got out of bed and walked towards the window and opened the curtains where he saw something he didn't expect to see….. It was Artermis, she was outside his window? Why was she here? How had she known where he lived?

"Baywatch are you going to let me in or not?" Artermis aggressively asks

"Yes! Of course!" Wally opens the window and allows Artermis to enter his room.

"Nice place you've got here" Artermis says whilst admiring the room

"W..Why are you here?" stutters Wally

"I'm here to see you genesis"

"Why is that?"

"Just to continue what we were doing before" Artermis shrugs innocently.

Wally grabs Artermis and pulls her into a kiss, Artermis groans and they continue to kiss each other passionately her tongue intertwined with his and it felt like she couldn't have enough of him as if she was drinking him and still need to taste more, Wally removed his mouth from hers and his lips trailed down her neck sucking and kissing it were Artermis continued to moan in pleasure. Wally's hands made its way up her leg were he traced his hand along her knickers pressing inwards, all of a sudden Artermis pulls away from him "Honey! Wake up for school you're going to be late!"

Wally looks at her with disbelieve "What?"

"Get up! Breakfast is ready!" only then did her realize that he was dreaming.

"Shit" Wally exclaims.

Wally opens his eyes and see's that he's in his room and that its 7:04 AM not 4:53 AM reluctantly Wally got up and made his way down stairs 'That Vixen needs to stop consuming my thoughts' Wally thinks before he takes a seat at the table.

**Authors Note**

**Ahh! I hope you all like this! This isn't the best story but please review!**

**Hope you enjoy this! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enough**

Wally has had enough; he couldn't shake the Blonde from his head. Action needs to be taken to deal with the issue of this beautiful girl and rid her from his thoughts even though he secretly likes having those sinly ideas. In order for his fantasies to go was to actually carry them out right? So tonight was the night where he was going to shag Artemis, now there were only a few issues with this idea…

Artemis might not actually be at the cave tonight as it was a day off.

Megan and Connor live at the cave.

Robin is a troll and has cameras everywhere.

Artemis might actually kill me if she doesn't want to spend the night together and start calling me a rapist.

Well damn life sucks…

No, Wally was going to make sure this was going to happen; first he needs to get rid of Megan and Connor. Oh speak of the devils here they come towards the kitchen "Hey guys" says Wally "what's up?"

"Hi Wally!" Megan smiles brightly "Nothing much, we're just debating on what to do tonight. We were thinking about staying in and watching a movie"

"That sounds nice but I have a better idea! There is this new magic show on tonight at the theater in Happy Harbor and if I can recall correctly your both huge fans of magic!"

"Maybe"

"You both should defiantly go! And tell everyone how different magic is performed here compared to your home on Mars also Supey hasn't ever seen a magic show in his life so it would be a great new experience for you both to have" Wally responds

"Actually that does sound more appealing, what do you think Connor? Do you want to go see a magic show?" Megan batters her eyes at Conner

"Sure. Whatever. I don't mind"

"Cool! Let's go! see you later Wally BYE!" Megan exclaims leaving the kitchen.

Wally inwardly grins at his victory, now he needs to dispose of the cameras Robin has everywhere. It took an hour but Wally finally took down all the cameras Rob put up! Finally Wally had to face the hardest task off them all, getting Artemis to the cave without her knowing of his intensions.

Wally picks up his phone and dials Artemis's number, she picks up after the third ring "Hello?"

"Hey! Artemis! It's Wallman"

"What do you want Baywatch?"

"I..I.. was wondering whether you where um… coming to the cave tonight?"

"Why?"

"No reason, I'm just curious!" Wally manages to squeak out

"Haven't you ever heard the saying about curiosity and a cat?" Artemis asks

"No I err haven't"

"Well, as a matter of fact I am coming to the cave briefly as I have seemed to have left my physics stuff there…"

"Ok"

AT 5:50 the computer announces her arrival.

**Artemis B07**

Artemis enters the cave and notices that its empty and senses that a certain speedster is around, Artemis has had a craving for the speedster she wants to hear him moan against her mouth like last time and wants to feel his flesh against hers, as a hawk Artemis glides over to Wally's room where she can her him fumble about. Swiftly she pushes his door open with speed that even impressed the speedster.

Wally turns around "Hey!"

Artemis's eyes narrow "Don't Hey me, you know what I want and I'm not leaving until you give it to me…."

**Authors Note:  
I'm not going to be able to update this story for a while as I'm busy with exams however I haven't deserted any of my stories and shall continue writing in July.**


End file.
